roblox_tower_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zed
'Description' The Zombie Extinction Defense, also known as Zed, is a spawner tower that can be unlocked for 5,400 credits and be bought in-game for $5,800. The Zed deals 3 damage per shot and shoots about 10 times per second with its rotary cannon at level 1. Zeds are spawned as mechs that shoot in a similar fashion to the Commando and behave in a similar way to the spawned units of the Patrol, going forward on the track. 'Appearance' When hovering your mouse over the Zed, it will say "M2, 10 Health", which could stand for Mech level. There is also an operator inside the mech who controls it with many buttons and 2 levers. It also wears a visor, though it does NOT detect Camouflaged EnemiesHiddens. However, it can run over Hiddens. It is unknown if this can run over the Ghost as this hadn't been released when the Ghost existed. 'Usage' The Zed can be bought in game for 5,800 Cash. There is a limit of 4 Zed spawners per player, similar to how there is a limit of 2 Barracks per player. This is to prevent mass spawning of Zeds being overpowered. The Zed spawns a mech every 45 seconds. This, however, can be boosted by Commander. 'Upgrades' Spiked Tracks ($3,600) * Increases Zed health from 500 to 850. (+350) * Track texture is changed to now replaced with Diamond Plate. Arm Cannon ($4,400) * Adds a cannon on the side that deals 3 splash damage per shot, fires every 1-2 seconds. Mecha (Mech) ($14,200) * Adds dual wield chainguns for the Zed, doubling the fire rate. * Increased health to 2400 (+1,500). * Rotatory cannons do 15 damage per hit. * Becomes M2. Mayhem Machine (Void Walker) ($52,000) * Increased health to 6600 (+4100). * Gives the Zed a futuristic look. * Increased arm cannon splash damage to 40 damage. * Each of Zed's rotatory cannons now shoots 15 times per second. * The double four-barreled rotatory cannon has been replaced by a single eight-barreled laser rotatory cannon. * Becomes M10. 'Trivia' *This tower is the most expensive tower in the game, costing more than double the Phaser's cost credits-wise and almost double in-game. It costs 5,400 credits. *The appearance of the Zed looks to be like a turret on a tank-like wheel system. *The Zed is a tower similar to Patrol the tower will be the Zed House itself, not the Zed itself, but that will spawn the Zed that walks along the road. *The spawn rate is able to be boosted using Commander. *The Zed's guns and cannons cannot be affected by Aviator's level 3 upgrade, Spy Plane to make the Zed target Hidden. *At level 5 it can run over 2 Boss3s and have 600 hitpoints left afterward. *The Zed has the highest placement cost, credit cost, and upgrade costs (2-5) of any other tower. *On 3/23/18, when the Zed was nerfed, its Level 4 hitpoints were decreased from 3600 to 2800 and Level 5 was decreased from 9600 to 8600. *On 4/8/18, Zed's level 5 hitpoints were decreased from 8600 to 7800. *On the update of 5/17/18, There is a glitch where when the player attempts to place more than 4 Zeds on the map, the message of 'Only 5 Zeds/player (sorry!)' appears, despite the fact the player can only place 4. *Although the Zed's placement cost costs $5800, its sell price at level 1 is only $200. This may be a typo, and may actually be $2,000. *In Planet3arth's decal inventory, you can see that the maxed Zed is also called the "Mayhem Machine" *This has the highest hit points out of all of the spawning towers. *The level 1 version is basically a mobile level 1 Aviator, with the same damage per shot, but on the track and an independently-firing mini-gun. *In survival, level 4 Zed is called Mech and level 5 Zed is called Mayhem Machine. However, in versus, level 4 Zed is called Mecha and level 5 Zed is called Void Walker and they have different images. *If you place 4 maxed Zeds, prepare for your sound to break during rounds. It might make the game sound almost muffled until the zeds stop shooting. *Zed in survival mode shoots considerably slower for some reason which fixes audio lag a little. Update History * (3/22/18) Added Zed. * (3/22/18) After an hour, the Zed got an immediate nerf. Each player can only place down 5 Zeds per game. The cost of Zed's upgrades were increased: level 1 is increased from $5200 to $5800, Spiked Tracks increased from $2800 to $3600, Arm Cannon increased from $3000 to $4400, Mecha/Mech increased from $12800 to $14200, Void walker/Mayhem Machine increased from $38000 to $56000. M2 had health reduced to 2800 from 3600, M10 had health reduced from 12600 to 9600. Zed no longer shoots Hiddens but can only "ram and damage" Hiddens. * (3/23/18) Zed level 5 health was reduced to 9600 to 8600. * (4/8/18) Reduces the Zed limit to 4 per player. Zed's level 5 hitpoints were also decreased from 8600 --> 7800. * (5/17/18) Zed was rebalanced; with M2's hitpoints reduced to 2500 and M10's hitpoints reduced to 6600 Void walker/Mayhem Machine cost decreased from $56000 to $52000. It was also confirmed this is the last nerf going to be made to the Zed. * It takes a total of 80K in-game cash to spawn & max a Zed. SpikedTracks.png|Upgrade icon of Zed when upgrading to level 2. ArmCannon.png|Upgrade icon of Zed when upgrading to level 3. MechUpgrade.png|Upgrade icon of Zed when upgrading to level 4. Screenshot_263.png|Upgrade icon of Zed when upgrading to level 5. Category:Towers Category:Spawning Category:Single Category:Splash Category:Explosive